Coffee and some Gross pictures
by krysCMM
Summary: R/T The junior class has been acting up and the staff is tired of it. THEY HAD A FEILD TRIP planned and instead of cancelling it and losing the money spent, they decide to go anyways but to pick partners that each person can only be with. The partners are


Title: "Coffee and Some Gross Pictures"  
  
Summary: THE JUNIOR CLASS AT CHILTON HAS BEEN ACTING UP,  
  
AND WELL THE STAFF IS TIRED OF IT. THEY HAD A FEILD TRIP  
  
PLANNED TO GO TO A MUSEUM AND A CAFE AFTERWARDS. INSTEAD  
  
OF CANCELLING THE ALREADY ARRANGED TRIP, THE TEACHERS  
  
DECIDE THAT THEY WILL PICK A PARTNER FOR EVERY STUDENT.  
  
THAT STUDENT COULD ONLY BE WITH THAT PARTNER THROUGH  
  
THE WHOLE THING. AND GUESS WHAT, THE PARTNERS ARE BOY-  
  
GIRL! TAKE A GUESS WHAT CHILTONEE RORY GETS STUCK WITH!?  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHE  
  
Author's Note: ~Paris and Rory are friends  
  
~Luke and Lorelei are dating  
  
~Tristan didn't leave for military school  
  
~Dean and Rory broke up  
  
Hey: sorry I'm horrible at doing summaries, so there's the jiff of it. I hope all  
  
You Trorys and Gilmore fans enjoy it!  
  
Rating: um.for now PG-13, but later it might just slide into and R  
  
Pairing: Rory/Tristan. but Luke and Lorelei are dating in it. nothing much about them though  
  
This is a trory!  
  
Feed Back: PLEASE I LOVE FEEDBACK!  
  
  
  
And now.. what you have all been waiting for:  
  
1 "Coffee and Some Gross Pictures"  
  
Chapter One;  
  
Forgetting everything but Tristan DuGrey:  
  
"Hey there Gilmore, I loved that article you did! It was awesome! I can't wait to see what you have for us next!" Paris Geller walked over and began opening her locker.  
  
"Thanks Paris! That means a lot to me." Rory smiled. "You know, my next article might just be about what that mystery meat in the cafeteria really is. Don't people pay good enough money for them to get something classified as food?" Rory leaned against her locker and looked at Paris.  
  
"Exactly my thoughts!" Paris grabbed a few of her books and put them in her locker before shutting it. Paris and Rory had become friends, and both of them liked it that way. Paris had finally gotten over Tristan, who still, was swooning over Miss Gilmore. "But, my newest thought was to do an article about Tristan." Paris stated and didn't lead on that she was joking one bit.  
  
"Geller, are you serious?" Rory asked with her mouth dropped open. Paris let it go and started to laugh. "Paris, I hate you. I never can tell if you're joking or not."  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist. Yeah, but we should do a column on his newest catch. Or what he really looks for in a girl so that all these airheads can try to get his attention." Paris joked.  
  
"Good idea. We might just have to use it. A weekly might have to be set up though. You never know with Tristan DuGrey!" Rory laughed when they felt a presence. They both turned to see Tristan grinning at them both.  
  
"Ladies, ladies. Talking about me again?" Paris rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "What's wrong with her?" He asked turning his attention to Rory once Paris was out of listening reach.  
  
"Oh, since she realized that you are not at all God, well, how do I put this nicely? Hell, why not. She despises you." Rory smirked.  
  
"Uhuh." He nodded and looked in her direction. "So why are you still standing here, usually you'd be walking down the hall right like she is. Why the sudden change, Mary?" He turned his gaze back on Rory and grinned.  
  
"Because I didn't get what I needed from my locker yet, and it'd be quite stupid for me to have come here and not gotten what I needed. It would have excided the whole purpose of me venturing out over here, don't you think?" She turned and started trying to open her locker, which didn't work. AGAIN!  
  
Tristan laughed and moved her aside. "Lemme. I'm the pro." He banged the locker some place in the middle and it flung open. A piece of paper flew downward from the top shelf and landed on the floor. "Oh, let me get that for ya." Tristan bent down and picked up the paper. On it were tiny little hearts around the name that Tristan hated. Dean.  
  
"Oh." She looked at the paper. She knew that Tristan hated Dean because Dean went out with her and broke her heart. And well, Tristan still liked her very, very much. "That was from awhile ago, I guess. Study hall got a little boring."  
  
Tristan hid his pain. "Study hall boring for Rory Gilmore, that's hard to believe." He croaked out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But oh well. I don't need that now." She took the paper and crumbled it up.  
  
"So you guys are really over?" Tristan look back up to her.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
  
"So let me throw that out then." He took the paper.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'll be seeing ya. Mary!" He grinned and left.  
  
"UGH!" She screamed. She could hear him laughing down the hall. She closed her locker and started to walk to her math class. She got to her seat and sat down just as the bell rang. She opened her back pack to take out her book when she realized, she went to her locker, but was caught up talking to Tristan that she didn't take what she needed out. He always made her totally forget what was previously on her mind!  
  
CHAPTER TWO;  
  
A Pairing from Hell.  
  
"You're class has been unreasonably rude, messy, and just plain idiotic lately." Mr. Parker paced up and down the rows of his science class. Rory sat and drew lines across her paper from boredom. "So for our field trip, instead of calling it off. We're going to do something differently. As you all know it is mandatory for you all to attend. We will be going to the Science Museum Of Connecticut Intelligence (A.N. I made that up) and the Hard Rock Café near it. (A.N. is there even a Hard Rock Café in Connecticut?? I live there but I have no idea!) But instead of choosing your own partners for the trip, I have assigned partners. And they are boy girl. And no I will not change them if you don't like them. You are stuck with the people I read off to you." Rory groaned. She hated all they guys in that class, all except for Henry. But what was her luck of getting him? The odds weren't very good. "These are the groups:" Mr. Parker started. "Paris and Sean, Louise and Derek, Henry and." Rory crossed her fingers "Michelle." Ugh she groaned again. "Madeline and Joe, Rory and Eric.oh sorry about that. Rory and Tristan," She didn't hear any of the pairs after that. Paris looked at Rory and gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
Rory looked over at Tristan. He was smirking. 'This was going to be one horrible trip!' She said to herself.  
  
So the trip was in two days and well, she could defiantly wait to go on it. When Rory had told Lorelei about her being paired up with Tristan, Lorelei laughed and practically rolled around on the ground. Rory got fed up by this and went to her room to study.  
  
THE NEXT DAY: CHILTON: DAY BEFORE THE OUTING:  
  
"So Mary, you ready for our little trip tomorrow? Just you and me, how nice." Tristan walked up next to her in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, yes Tristan. I have been dreaming of this moment for oh so, never!" She spat out and walked into the library. It was her break and she was going to catch up on some reading.  
  
"Mary, isn't that a little harsh?" He asked, but still had a smile on his face.  
  
Rory sat down at her usual table out in the corner away from everything. She didn't like being out in the open. Tristan copied her and sat down next to her. "Tristan, is there something you wanted from me?" She asked after a few seconds of him not leaving.  
  
"Must you ask?" He leered and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"You're so nasty." She stated and started reading a book that she had in her bag.  
  
"Thank you." He smirked at her. "So, Mary. About this whole thing tomorrow."  
  
"What about it?" She asked not looking up from the book.  
  
"I think we should make a deal. We're going to be spending a whole day together. Plus a two-hour bus ride each way. If we don't make some kind of truce before hand, we'll end up killing each other. Better yet, you'd end up killing me. And since I'm way to young to die."  
  
Rory caught him off. "Yeah, I know what you mean. She closed her book and looked at him.  
  
"So do we have an agreement than?" He asked and Rory nodded. "Alright.cool."  
  
"Yeah, cool."  
  
"So are you going to sit and read this whole period? I mean it's second to last class and we both have study hall next."  
  
"So."  
  
"So you're going to sit here and read for two periods."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But that's like two and a half hours."  
  
"I'm aware." She smiled.  
  
"Let's go." He pulled her up and she looked at him confused.  
  
"Where? Why?" She asked as he led her out.  
  
"Why should we stay here? I'm going to take you for some coffee!" She didn't have to be pulled after that. She longed for coffee.  
  
"Really?" She asked like a little kid. He nodded. "You're an angel!"  
  
"And remember this!"  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: A Tour of Stars Hallow...Thank you jess!  
  
They got to the car and Tristan opened the door for Rory. "You know I do know how to open my own door. I've had 17 years of experience doing it." She smiled and got in.  
  
"I'm just being nice. That's what we agreed too. Being nice. And this is me being nice. Get used to it." He smiled back at her before climbing in himself. They drove out of the Chilton parking lot and started down the street and to the nearest Starbucks.  
  
"So." Rory began.  
  
Tristan looked over at Rory and back to the road. "So.what?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know.just starting a conversation. That's all." She smiled back and continued to bob her head to the music.  
  
"Uhuh. So.are you excited about spending a whole day with Tristan DuGrey?" He smirked.  
  
She looked at him and grinned. "Oh, yes. I've been waiting for this day for so long. Since I stepped into Chilton and saw you!" She answered sarcastically.  
  
"I never knew you felt this way!" He played along. "You should have informed me earlier. I would have offered to come by at any hour, any day, any second, any." She cut off his dramatic babble with laughter. He stopped after that knowing that he had succeeded with his task of making Rory Gilmore laugh.  
  
They pulled into Starbucks and Rory quickly jumped out and ran in. Tristan got out of the car and jogged to follow her. She was already at the counter and paying for two large coffees when Tristan finally caught up. "Here you go!" She handed him a cup and went to sit down at one of the tables. Tristan followed amazed at how she really loved coffee. He sat down across from her.  
  
"You know, I was planning on buying the coffees." He smiled at her as she sipped the brew.  
  
"That's okay." She said in between sips. Tristan casually sipped his while Rory finished hers in three minutes flat.  
  
"More!" She got up to run to the coffee line, and Tristan followed. She ordered herself another cup and Tristan paid for it. "Thanks." She blushed.  
  
"No problem, hey why don't we get outta here?" He asked. She just nodded. Tristan took his half empty cup and Rory took her newly filled cup out to the car.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" She asked him after they both finished their cups.  
  
"I don't know. Any suggestions?" He asked looking over at her.  
  
"I know! I could show you around my town! Wanna tour?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure I'd love to!" He took the exit that led to Stars Hallow. Rory was silently scolding herself. Why was she bringing Tristan to her town? Stars hallow was the only place she could get away from Chilton and all it's students. But it just seemed right. They drove in silence. "Do you know where my house is?" She asked. "I wanna change."  
  
"Um. yeah." He didn't realize that he let it slip. That he knew exactly where her house was. He knew it like the back of his hand. He went there often to talk to Rory, but never actually got up the nerve to actually go to the house and talk to her. He just drove by and sometimes even sat in the driveway.  
  
He parked in the Gilmore driveway and they got out. They went up to the door and went inside. Rory told him to sit down in the living room while she went and got changed. But when she came out, he wasn't sitting in the living room. He was nowhere to be found. She quickly went to the window to see if his corvette was still in the drive way and it was. The car wasn't the only thing in the driveway. There, Tristan stood shirtless. He obviously changed out there. He already changed his pants. He slid a black t-shirt on and closed his trunk. He was making his way back to the house and she ran away from the window so he wouldn't know that she watched him.  
  
He walked in and found Rory standing near the door grinning. "I thought I'd be done before you." Tristan said closing the door behind him.  
  
"It's okay. After I freaked that you just left!" She playfully smacked his arm.  
  
"Sorry! I never knew you cared so much." He smirked.  
  
"You know you could have used our bathroom or something." She changed the subject.  
  
"I'd pick or something." He answered.  
  
Rory was confused. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You said bathroom or something. I'd pick something. Maybe it'd end up being your room!" He joked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"UGH!" She pushed him out of the door and back outside. They decided to walk to get the whole Stars Hallow feel in.  
  
  
  
"And this is the middle of the town.the gazebo." Rory pointed to it and smiled.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"This town is so simple, yet.beautiful. Nothing like Hartford."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we love it." She smiled. "You know, the whole town will know that you're here in five minutes." She grinned at him.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"You don't know Stars Hallow or it's people. these people love to gossip. Miss. Patty will tell Kirk, Kirk will tell someone else, and on and on. Five minutes, tops."  
  
"Oh my. And is that a good thing?" He looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" She smiled at him as they walked into Doose's market.  
  
"Hey, are you sure you wanna go in there. Isn't this where what's his name works?"  
  
"Yeah, but remember we left early? He's still at school. It's okay." They walked in and saw Jess giving Taylor a hard time about not selling him cigarettes.  
  
"Who's that?" Tristan whispered to Rory.  
  
"Jess, Luke the coffee guy's nephew." She whispered back as they walked up to them. "Jess what's wrong?" She asked looking between the two.  
  
"This jerk won't sell me cigarettes." He pointed to Taylor.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Luke told him not to. He wants me to quit."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. Rory, Dear, please get him out of here."  
  
"Jess, it's no use. He's been ordered. He won't give."  
  
"UGH! This town is so messed!" He yelled and left. Rory and Tristan followed. "Besides, who are you?" He asked pointing to Tristan when they were outside.  
  
"Tristan, DuGrey."  
  
"He goes to school with me." Rory put in.  
  
"Well, you don't happen to have a smoke on you would you?" He asked him.  
  
"Actually, I do." Tristan took out a pack and handed him a cigarette and lighter.  
  
"You smoke?" Rory asked Tristan shocked.  
  
"Yeah. Bad habit. Don't spread it around." He smiled. She just nodded. Rory, Tristan, and Jess started walking down the street in silence.  
  
"Okay, this silence is getting freaky." Jess suddenly spoke. He never was too good of keeping his feelings to himself.  
  
"Yeah it is." Rory agreed.  
  
"So are you and Tristan going out?" Jess asked.  
  
"What?" Tristan and Rory said in unison.  
  
"Us, no, friends." Tristan stuttered.  
  
"Well, from what it looks like, I think that you guys do like each other." Rory was shooting him death glares, but jess ignored them.  
  
"Ugh." Tristan didn't know what to say. He just looked over at Rory.  
  
Seeing the looks Rory and Tristan were giving each other, nervous, but loving looks, he spoke again. "Ugh, well, I'll let you guys talk or something. Tristan, thanks for the smoke!" With that he threw him back his cigarettes and went into the diner. Rory and Tristan started towards Rory's house.  
  
"So." Tristan started. They both felt awkward.  
  
"Tristan, I do like you!" Rory stopped when she suddenly blurted that out.  
  
Tristan was shocked. "What? Really?" He asked smiling. She just nodded. Tristan stepped closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He was so close that she could lean on him.  
  
"I don't know. I felt weird."  
  
"Tingles?" He asked. She nodded again. "I get those every time I see you." He put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Really?" She asked him smiling. It was his turn to nod. Looking into her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her. He was the first to pull away and he smiled at her while re-catching his breath.  
  
"That was great. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" She chuckled.  
  
"Come on. There's not much to this town left for me to show you." She smiled. He intertwined his fingers with hers and they started back to the Gilmore house. 


End file.
